witchczarodziejkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
41 - Posłuszeństwo
Posłuszeństwo to piętnasty odcinek 2 sezonu. Opis W lochach w komnacie Mage, Nerissa mówi Rycerzom Zemsty, że zebrała ich tylko po to, by odwrócić uwagę Strażniczek. Buntownicy i strażnicy zjawiają się i próbują złapać Nerissę, ale ona ich szybko pokonuje. Nerissa mówi im, że Mage była jej przyjaciółką i to ona ją uwolniła z celi na górze Thanos. Nerissa potem mówi "Bez mojej pomocy nigdy nie pokonalibyście Phobosa. Nie prawdasz, Julianie? A może potrzebujesz dowodów? Pamiętasz wodospad Megenzjanu? Dobrze wiesz, że liczby nigdy nie kłamią.". Nerissa ucieka, a Julian wybiera się do wodospadu Megenzjanu. Caleb idzie za tatą i obaj znajdują blisko wodospadu grób Mage. Julian mówi, że Mage jest pochowana od 18 lat, a przecież 17 lat temu on i Mage się zakochali i mieli swoje dziecko. Caleb pyta tatę "Czy to znaczy, że Mage to moja matka?". Julian mówi Calebowi, że Mage nie jest jego matką i w końcu mówi "Nerissa jest twoją matką, Calebie.". Tymczasem na Ziemi, K-SHIP organizuje koncert Vance'a Michaela Justina, a pomagają im w tym Will, Taranee, Cornelia i Hay Lin. Wszystkich denerwuje to, że Irma ciągle im rozkazuje i że to jej wizja, a także im mówi "Albo będzie tak jak ja chcę, albo wynocha!". W końcu odmawiają Irmie w pomaganiu koncertu, ale zmieniają zdanie, bo bilety na koncert zostały wyprzedane. Irma mówi Martinowi, że nie chce mu sprawić przykrości i że nie może pozwolić, by znów czuł się jak frajer. Tymczasem Caleb chce się spotkać z Nerissą i prosi Blunka, by go przeniósł na górę Thanos. Po przybyciu na górę Caleb zostaje schwytany przez Nerissę. Nerissa mówi Calebowi, że stworzyła go, by był przywódcą buntowników i pomógł ocalić Meridian od Phobosa. Nerissa mówi Calebowi, że dzięki niej nie będzie więcej przemocy i cierpienia w każdym świecie. Nerissa prosi Caleba, by do niej dołączył, a on się zgadza. Blunk jest przerażony na widok wszystkiego i ucieka, by ostrzec WITCH i Juliana. Tymczasem koncert się zaczyna, ale jeden kabel jest odłączony, co może uniemożliwić nadawanie koncertu w radiu. Irma próbuje podłączyć kabel gdy Vance i jego zespół grają. Irmie udaje się podłączyć kabel i Vance ją zauważa. Irma potem zaczyna tańczyć. Podczas przerwy wszyscy znów się wkurzają na Irmę gdyż słyszą jak ona mówi "Nigdy by mi się nie udało bez ciebie, Vance. Dzięki, że sprawiłeś, że moje marzenie się spełniło.". Nagle zjawiają się Blunk i Julian. Vance uważa, że to efekty specjalne i to może być odpowiednie do jego nowego utworu. WITCH dowiadują się, że Nerissa jest matką Caleba. Irma jest smutna gdyż ona musi opuścić koncert. WITCH, Blunk i Julian dostają się na górę Thanos. Gdy WITCH walczą z Rycerzami Zniszczenia, Nerissa próbuje przekazać Calebowi moc Serca Meridianu, ale on nagle odbiera jej klejnot. Klejnot nagle wraca w ręce Nerissy. Nerissa postanawia zniszczyć Caleba gdy dowiaduje się, że on stoi po stronie dobra. Nagle zjawia się Julian, który mówi Nerissie "Nie skrzywdzisz naszego dziecka, Nerisso. Jeśli to twoja miłość stworzyła naszego syna, to musi być w tobie choć odrobina dobra. Choć raz.". Nerissa potem mówi "Dobrze. Tym razem puszczę was wolno. Ale wejdźcie mi jeszcze raz w drogę, to nie będzie ani litości, ani ucieczki.". Nerissa, Rycerze Zniszczenia, Halinor i Cassidy opuszczają górę Thanos. WITCH wracają na koncert, który się już kończy. Irma przeprasza grupę za swoje zachowanie i mówi Vance'owi, że całą ciężką pracę wykonała jej ekipa.